


Unexpected Visit - day 1 - anal sex

by Selana



Series: Frostiron 30 day OTP porn challenge [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stumbles up from the workshop, exhausted after too many hours of work. All he wants is a shower and then sleep. Loki has other ideas</p>
<p>Just a little PWP, no story whatsoever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visit - day 1 - anal sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [DizzyRedhead](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyReadhead) who is making my stories so much better than they would be without her.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism -- as long as it stays polite. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Tony had just come up from the workshop, after spending way too many hours working on an improvement for his suit -- one that just didn’t want to work out right. And he couldn’t figure out why, no matter how much he poked and prodded and had JARVIS calculate changes. He had finally given up and gone upstairs. A sudden burst of exhaustion had washed over him and he only wanted to fall into bed.

One look at himself in the full length bedroom mirror, though, convinced him to take a shower first. So he stripped his clothes off, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor to deal with later, and padded into the bathroom. He was just about to step into the shower, when a familiar hand suddenly landed on his shoulder.

“Gah!” He flinched away, then whirled around to see Loki standing there, smirking at him. “Stop sneaking up on me like that, you’re going to give me a heart attack.” He glared at Loki, whose grin was widening. “Just because you can appear out of thin air, doesn’t mean you have to do it right behind me!” 

“I can leave again, if you would rather not be in my company.” Loki raised an eyebrow, in what was obviously more of a dare than a serious offer.

“I didn’t say that,” Tony grumbled. “But I was going to take a shower and then fall into bed.” He couldn’t quite suppress a yawn. “Can’t promise I’ll be good company. Been working for about 20 hours, I think.”

“We will see about that.” Loki looked almost impossibly smug and let his gaze travel down Tony’s naked body. “For a start, I can join you in the shower if you will allow me to.”

Again, it wasn’t a question, but Tony decided to treat it like one. “Sure, you can wash my back and make sure I get rid of all that hydraulic fluid that exploded all over me.” The way Loki looked at him sent a slow wave of heat through his body, so he waggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly and added: “And maybe you can think of something else to do while you’re standing behind me.”

Loki huffed out a laugh. “Then get into the shower. I will join you in a moment.”

True to his words, he stepped under the spray next to Tony just when the water had reached their preferred not-quite-scalding temperature. Loki took the shower gel off the shelf before Tony could do so and began to soap Tony up.

“I always thought this was supposed to go into your machines, not all over your body.” Loki frowned at the grease and hydraulic fluid sticking to Tony’s skin. “You are exceptionally filthy today.”

“I’m always filthy,” Tony leered, then moaned softly when Loki’s fingers brushed his nipples on their way across his chest. “Hmmmm… and so are you, don’t even try to pretend otherwise.”

“You know fully well that I do not mind that kind of filthy.” Loki chuckled, then pulled Tony into a kiss to silence any reply he could have made. His hands kept roaming over Tony’s body, soaping him up, caressing him, making him relax into the touches. Tony felt good, taken care of. 

“Turn around so I can wash your hair,” Loki spoke directly into Tony’s ear when he finally broke the kiss, leaving Tony breathless and slightly aroused.

Tony was too tired and relaxed to resist being ordered around; he just complied. When Loki’s fingers ran through his hair and massaged his scalp, he sighed softly and leaned into the touch. Loki apparently had done this before, he knew just where to add pressure to make some of the tension bleed out of Tony’s body. When he was done, Tony allowed himself to be moved under the spray to rinse his hair without any sign of resistance.

“I like it when you are all biddable like this,” Loki murmured into his ear, hot breath tickling the skin right below it. “Put your hands on the tiles and spread your legs a little.” Loki’s hands had begun to trail down Tony’s back, fingers digging in just hard enough to relax the tense knots that had formed while he had been hunched over his work.

Again he did as told, feeling too good to put up a fight, even if he usually wasn’t nearly as pliant. “That feels good.” Tony arched his back into the touch, then groaned when Loki’s hands slid lower and began to knead his buttocks. The fingertips of one hand slipped into his crack and he widened his stance some more to give Loki better access. Loki’s other hand slid around his hip and gently stroked his already half hard cock to full hardness. Tony didn’t even try to suppress his sighs of pleasure.

“Hand me the lube. I want to fuck you.” Loki’s voice was a low rumble now, sending a surge of arousal through Tony’s body. Apparently Loki was as turned on as Tony, if the erection sliding against the side of his hip was any indication.

Tony opened his eyes and glanced at the shelf, yes, there was a tube of waterproof lube. Ever since this thing with Loki had started, he had paid even more attention to have all rooms stocked with easily accessible lube. He just never knew where and when they would end up fucking each other. He quickly grabbed the lube and held it out behind his back. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” He pressed himself against Loki’s cock. “You know I love getting fucked by you.”

“Yes, I know.” Loki chuckled softly. “And if I did not yet, the way you are rubbing yourself against me right now would be a good indicator of your desires.”

“Less talking, more fucking.” Tony mock complained, even though he had already heard the telltale sound of the lube being opened.

“As you wish.” 

Without further warning, Loki pushed one slick finger into Tony, making him groan at the sudden intrusion. He pushed back into it, wanting more and Loki quickly complied with his unspoken demands. One finger was soon replaced by two, stretching him nicely, feeling so good, but nowhere near enough. He might have said something along those lines, or maybe he just thought it and moaned, he didn’t know, because by now Loki was hitting his prostate with every thrust of his fingers and thinking was way too hard. All he could do was moan helplessly and push back, hoping Loki would get the idea.

“I could get used to you being like this.” Loki’s voice was husky, his breath tickled the back of Tony’s neck. “I am going to fuck you now.”

Tony just moaned again, unable and unwilling to think about why exactly he allowed Loki to take such complete control. He had bottomed often enough, but usually he was a much more active participant. Didn’t matter right now; he was feeling too good, especially now that Loki finally pushed into him, almost too fast, filling him perfectly, making him exhale with an embarrassingly needy whimper.

All thoughts stopped then, just sensation, pleasure was left. Loki thrusting into him, first slow and deep, then increasingly faster. One hand gripping his hip tightly, pulling him into every thrust. Lips and teeth on the back of his neck, his shoulder, the slight pain of bites only increasing his pleasure. Breathy sighs and moans right next to his ear, as Loki sped up his thrusts. Strong, elegant fingers stroking and pinching and pulling his nipples, making him gasp, then sliding lower, stroking his cock in time with every thrust.

Tony felt his orgasm approaching with the added stimulation, embarrassingly fast now, but he didn’t quite care, just wanted to feel more. He moaned with every thrust and every slide of fingers over his cock; he thrust his hips, desperately trying to get more of everything. He was so close, almost there.

“Come for me.” Words growled against the skin underneath his ear, followed by a sharp bite.

Tony yelled, pleasure surging through him, and he came in Loki’s hand as he stroked and fucked him through it, his motions losing all finesse, getting frantic. Just when Tony was getting overly sensitive, whining in displeasure at the overstimulation, Loki thrust in one more time, hard and deep, then stilled and Tony could feel him come as well. Loki’s deep moan of pleasure vibrated against Tony’s neck and made him shiver through an aftershock of his orgasm. 

Tony felt boneless and exhausted when Loki pulled out and stepped back, probably only Loki’s hands on his hips holding him upright. His legs were heavy and useless and he didn’t resist at all when Loki manhandled him under the spray of the shower to quickly clean him up again. Nor did he mind being half led, half carried out of the shower and dried quickly with the towel he had laid out earlier.

Loki made him sit down on the closed toilet, drying himself just as quickly, then led Tony out of the bathroom and into his bed. They were both still naked, but Loki made no attempt to slip in with him, just pulled the blankets up around Tony. Tony thought he really shouldn’t let himself be tucked in like a child, but he was too tired and felt too relaxed to do anything about it.

“You were not joking when you said you were exhausted.” Loki was sitting on the edge of the mattress, smiling softly down at Tony.

“I really wasn’t.” Tony yawned widely. “Sorry, ‘m not good company today.”

“No need to apologize. I am the one who arrived unannounced, and apparently I did not pick the best time to do so.” Loki still smiled and a tiny part of Tony wondered if he was smiling at him or was amused about him. “Get some rest. I will be back another time.” The smile transformed into his more usual smirk. “And I did enjoy myself in the shower, just as you did, so I do not think my visit was a waste of time.”

“True,” Tony mumbled, already drifting off to sleep. He thought he felt a cool hand brush over his forehead and heard a whispered ‘sleep well’, but when he woke up several hours later, he wasn’t sure if it had really happened or had been a figment of his imagination.


End file.
